elizabethschildrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth I
Elizabeth I Born: September 7 1533 Greenwhich, England Died: March 24 1603 Richmound Palace, England Queen of England: 1558-1603 Queen of Great Britain 1587-1603 Predecessor: Mary of England 1554-1558 Sucessor: Edward VII 1603-1610 Spouse: Charles II, Archduke of Austria June 3 1540-July 10 1590 Children: Edward VII 1567-1610 Charles 1570-1600 Early Rule Elizabeth I took the throne in 1558 when her sister, Mary I died childless. She had her coronation in early 1559 and became the undoubtful Queen of England. Elizabeth's privy council kept telling her she needed a spouse. After four years of refusing marriage, her Privy Council was giving up hopes of having an heir to the throne. Mary, Queen of the Scots threatened Elizabeth many times of invading England. Mary gave birth to a son in 1566. That same year, Elizabeth finally married to Charles II, Archduke of Austria. English-Austrian Alliance The marriage between Charles II and Elizabeth brought with it an alliance. Both countries swore they would stay allied until the marriage was broken (by Charles of Elizabeth's death). Elizabeth found Charles handsome and deeply enjoyed his company. Her previous lover, Robert Dudley left court a few months after the English-Austrian Alliance took place. He moved to Norfolk, England where he retired until his death in 1588. Elizabeth had a son in 1567 named Edward. Mary, Queen of the Scots declared war on England claiming the throne for her son, James. War with Scotland brought a heavy question to England. Should Charles II and Elizabeth continue their courtship eventhough one is Protestant and one is Catholic? Charles II was outraged at Mary for declaring war on England. Charles was a Catholic like Mary, but Elizabeth remained a Protestant. Parliment stated that all legitimate children brithed to Elizabeth and Charles II would be brought up as Protestants. Charles did not mind this, but was eager to end the war with Scotland. Scottish War 1567-1587 Mary invaded Northern England shortly after the death of her husband, Lord Darnley. Queen Mary was losing support from her Scottish people becuase many thought she herself murdered her husband. In 1573, Mary's armies turned against her and captured her. Mary soon was turned into English custody by the end of the year. Elizabeth had Mary imprisoned in the middle of England. She feared if she was to close to Scotland or to close to sea she would escape. Elizabeth and Charles II decided to have Mary held captive until she were to die. Between 1585 and 1586 a plot was uncovered by Elizabeth's spy masster, Sir Francis Walsingham. The plot was an attempt to kill Elizabeth and place Queen Mary on the throne. At once, Elizabeth invaded Scotland. King James, son of Mary of Scots, was captured and Scotland fell into Elizabeth's hands. England and Scottland conjoined in February 1587 and became The Kingdom of Great Britain. Mary of Scotland and James VI of Scotland were executed in 1587 for attempted murder of the Queen. Later Years and Death Elizabeth fought the Spanish Armada soon after the death of Mary. The Pope threatened both Charles II and Elizabeth excommunication due to the act of killing the catholic Queen Mary and catholic King James. The only way they would not be excommunicated is if they annulled their marriage. In 1589, Elizabeth and Charles had their marriage null and void. A year later Charles died in Austria. The English-Austrian Alliance was put to an end with an "unsucessful marriage". Elizabeth outlived Charles by thirteen years. Issues Charles II and Elizabeth had a total of six children during their marriage yet only two survived infancy. -Edward VII July 30 1567-July 7 1610 -miscarriage 1568 -Charles June 5 1570-August 16 1600 -Anne March 29 1575-August 6 1578 -miscarriage 1576 or 1577 -stillborn son 1579